elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Yarmia
Yarmia is a Bosmer beggar residing in Kvatch, located near the entrance to the city. It is later revealed that she is an Aldmeri Dominion spy. Interactions The Sweetroll Killer To find the Sweetroll Killer terrorizing the city of Kvatch, the Vestige inquires four individuals who have been targeted by them. Dialogue ;The Sweetroll Killer "Are you talking to me?" :Did you receive a threatening sweetroll recently? "Why in the world would you ask me about that? I'm just a beggar. You know, I beg. Um, spare some gold? Look, you better not try anything. There are guards everywhere." ::I'm just trying to help. "What did I do wrong? People are supposed to ignore beggars. Just walk on by like they don't exist. But not you. You want help." :::Did you receive a sweetroll with a note inside it or not? "Will you just go away and leave me alone! I don't want any trouble! But if you must know, yes. I received one of those terrible predictions. Are you happy now?" ::::Why are you getting so upset about a few simple questions? "Because... oh, nevermind! I'm going to get in so much trouble for this. Look, you stay here and look for another beggar to bother. I'm going... someplace else. Now leave me alone or... or you're going to regret it!" :::::Wait, hold on. "Don't you dare follow me! I've got some apples and I know how to use them!" If the Vestige fails to follow Yarmia, he will hear this upon retrying. "I told you to leave me alone!" :Wait! I just want to talk! Conversations The Vestige then follows Yarmia into the Kvatch Crafter's Square, and meets an old friend. Yarmia: "I found the Sweetroll Killer, commander! Help!" Razum-dar: "I don't think this is what Raz meant when he said "be discreet." Quotes *''"The trick's on you, Sweetroll Killer! The commander is going to beat you silly! Wait. Why isn't Raz drawing his weapon? I don't understand."'' – When spoken to before talking with Razum-dar. *''"Wait. You two know each other? Oh, this is so embarrasing."'' – When spoken to after talking with Razum-dar. *''"Raz told me how you helped him in the past. Sorry I ran off earlier. I'm new to this Queen's Eye stuff. You kind of surprised me when you started mentioning the threatening sweetrolls. I thought I had somehow blown my cover."'' – When spoken to in the enchanter's shop. *''"You're going to just leave me here? You do know I've been targeted for death, right? I think this is a horrible plan. And I'm beginning to hate sweetrolls."'' – If spoken to after deciding not to give her a weapon. *''"I'm still alive, so that's good, right? I suppose the Commander was correct in his decision not to let me have a weapon. I have had a few bad experiences with sharp objects in the past. But shouldn't you talk to the others? We need a plan, don't we?"'' – In Anvil, before discussing plans with allies. *''"You going after Reman? Good! He's worse than a guar in heat! Tried to get fresh with me when he came to ask about the sweetroll I received. Bet he walked with a limp for a week after I kicked him right where it hurts!"'' – In Anvil, after discussing plans with allies. *''"I thought I heard someone sneaking around the enchanter's shop, but I never saw anyone—murderer or otherwise. Probably a good thing considering Raz wouldn't give me a weapon."'' – In Engra's Hostel, before reporting to Razum-dar. *''"You're going to leave me alone in this hostel, aren't you? And without a weapon, I bet. Well, I guess I'll trust the Commander and assume that I'll still be alive to celebrate with him after you return."'' – In Engra's Hostel, after reporting to Razum-dar. *''"I almost died and this is the thanks I get! Raz is making me pack up all our belongings before we head back to Auridon. As soon as I get a weapon, I might use it to skin that arrogant cat!"'' – In the enchanter's shop, if Louna is spared Gallery Yarmia Armor.png|Full-body in Aldmeri Dominion armor Yarmia Armor Dialogue.png|Dialogue screen with Aldmeri Dominion armor Appearances * Category:Dark Brotherhood: Bosmer Category:Dark Brotherhood: Females Category:Dark Brotherhood: Kvatch Characters